A King and his Warlock
by charmed-seconds
Summary: A collection of canon-setting drabbles featuring our favorite duo, Merlin and Arthur. Most fluff or Hurt/Comfort. #15 - Holding Hands - It didn't take a grand gesture.
1. Candle

**Enjoy.**

Fingers pressed into bare skin, morphing the two silhouettes dancing upon the walls. A murmured whisper hushed the broken sob; a beg for release and for reassurance that it wasn't a mere dream : that the blood was clean off of his hands and that the wound was no longer there.

Gasps and hushed words filled the candlelit chambers. Whispers of promises were pressed into the skin intensely, bruises marking the contract between two lovers. A quick flurry of movement made the shadows quiver.

A grunt was quickly followed by a soothing comfort; a whimper was quieted by a passionate kiss. The two silhouettes morphed into one; intertwined as one black mass.

A feverish yell broke the dance and the one split off into two once more. A few more quiet murmurs and a caress upon the shadow's cheek gave the hint of togetherness. And with a raise of a hand and the flash of gold, the King's chambers tumbled into darkness; the two shadows blanketed in comfort.


	2. Lack of a Father

**Lack of a Father**

"I'm sorry, but…how did you fool the King?"

Merlin froze in the hallway, his body taut with tension and nervousness as he heard a visiting Lord approach him. The man's footsteps echoed on the cobblestone surrounding them. Soon, a white-haired man stood in front of him; slightly unfocused eyes settled on him.

"Well?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow, "What was your question again, sir?"

"How did you fool the King? Was it an enchantment? A little spell?"

"Fool the King in what?" Merlin inquired.

The Lord smirked, "In thinking that a Bastard like you could advise the King."

Merlin flinched as if slapped. "I believe you should go lay down, sir. You've obviously been far too deep into your cups."

The Lord leaned back and laughed. "You failed to answer my question. How did you, a whore's child, fool the King into allowing you into standing beside him."

Merlin sneered, "My mother was no whore, I suggest you shut up."

"Such crudeness," tsked the Lord, "I'm sure the King will realize his mistake and find a more…worthy sorcerer elsewhere."

Merlin watched as the man turned and stumbled back to the throne room. Merlin sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair before turning around, his head bowed and his mood turned sour. When he reached his newly appointed chambers, Merlin quickly slid off the thick dark blue robes that Arthur got – and forced him – to wear. Left in only a white tunic and black breeches, Merlin settled on the window sill and gazed out; looking at Camelot and his future.

His temple rest on his window, his thoughts far away; back to his simple life in Ealdor. He was nothing more than a farm hand for his mother and other villagers. He harbored a deep secret from them all, but he had the comfort of his mother and the house to do his magic; Hunith always glad –abate slightly apprehensive – when Merlin would show her a new trick.

Now, seven years since he's left the ordinary life, he sat here, rings on his fingers from the King, along with an amulet from the Lady Morgana, elegant robes and the title of Lord Advisor to the King and Court Sorcerer. He was no longer Merlin of Ealdor. He was now Lord Merlin of Camelot. He had numerous responsibilities that no longer required cleaning Arthur's sword or armor.

"On the night of your public coronation, you're wallowing in your chambers. Apparently you're intelligence hasn't gotten any better since we've first met."

Merlin rolled his eyes but didn't rise up to the usual banter. He heard Arthur sigh before he heard the door being locked and approaching footsteps. He felt Arthur sit behind him, the lithe sorcerer leaning back, his eyes never leaving the kingdom outside the window.

"What did Alinari say to you?" he heard Arthur whisper.

Merlin merely shook his head.

"You're not a bastard, nor are you fooling me."

"Why did you ask if you heard?"

Arthur shrugged. Merlin frowned and finally broke his gaze from Camelot to look at his hands. A single silver ring still decorated his right ring hand; his other ones littered the table. Appearance was everything in the court life. He had to appear wealthy and act as if he was born with noble blood. Two things he was not.

"It's always haunted me. Plagued me." Merlin whispered, "When I was young, I never understood why children weren't allowed to play with me. Why parents would steer them away. I thought it was my magic; but…no one knew about that."

"Eventually, I heard faint whispers. Bastard. Father came and went. Whore of a mother. I went back and asked my mom. I was nine when I was told that just because my father never married my mother. That my father left to save our lives that I would be looked down upon with scorn. I, a child that had no say in being born, was going to be lower than a serf."

"The worse thing was the loneliness. Will was the only one that was around; just because our mothers were friends since childhood. Soon, I was the bastard child of Ealdor. The child no one was allowed to play with. To talk with. I had no future. Blacksmith, Tailors, no one wanted to apprentice me; because I was a bastard. No farmers wanted to let me work for them. My mum was a baker and a basic healer. No one would buy bread from me, so no luck there. That's when my mum decided to send me to Camelot, hoping that if I kept that I was a bastard secret that I would have a future."

Arthur tightened his grasp around Merlin's waist, "I'm…sorry. We both know that your father was a brave man. Just because he wasn't married to your mother doesn't make you less of who you are. He loved you both, dearly, that's all that matters."

"Arthur, you appointed a bastard child as your advisor and Court Sorcerer, this won't look good."

"I don't care,' Arthur pressed, "You're Merlin. Son of Hunith and Balinor. If its anyone's fault that you're classified as a bastard, it was my father. He was the one that pushed Balinor into hiding."

"So you're doing this in guilt."

"No. I'm doing this because I know you're capable of doing this job." Arthur reaffirmed, "Don't let the words of the nobles hang on you. Yes, your parents were never wed. Yes, you're a sorcerer. Yes, you are of commoner blood." Arthur leaned forward so he could look at Merlin's face, "But you're also smart and wise...when you choose to be, that is. You will bring change into the court, a change that is needed."

Merlin closed his eyes, "Even when you attempting to cheer me up, you manage to weasel in some insults. Remind me to never let you talk someone off the ledge."

Arthur chuckle. Gently, he pecked Merlin's lips. "Your father was a great man; and I know that in a heartbeat, he would've married your mother."

Merlin bowed his head but nodded, "Yeah."

"So, in reality sense, you're not a bastard, just a surprise that came early," Arthur said, winking, "Couldn't you have waited a few years to be born?"

"Yes Arthur, I dictated when I was born. Yep. Baby me. Chose the exact time to be born."

Arthur laughed, "Come on, love. We need to sleep. Even with wine in their systems, the old bags will be up early in the morning."

Merlin chuckled but stood up with Arthur. Reaching out, he grasped Arthur's hand. "Thanks."

Arthur grinned and pulled him close. A soft kiss on the top of the head said everything that needed to be said.


	3. Apprension

**Apprehension **

The sheer idea that he allowed it to go this far made Arthur quiver. It was something that went against everything he knew and was taught at a young child. The line between servant and master was an absolute thing, he remembered his father stating once when he was first appointed a manservant, and it must never be blurred.

But then, Merlin came in and changed everything. He tried to keep it straight and absolute. He was the master, Merlin was the servant. He was to order the farm boy around, and in turn, Merlin was supposed to obey them.

But Merlin never did anything according to plan.

Against Arthur's will, the line began to blur. Merlin's eyes became bluer. The lithe body became what he pictured when he laid in bed; worn but wired from the day.

But only if it was lust.

Lust would be easy. Lust would be a quick thing to deal with. It would be easy.

Arthur longed for it to be lust.

But instead, he got longing.

He longed for Merlin's laughs so he knew Merlin wasn't hurting. He longed for soft smiles so he knew Merlin wasn't hiding. He longed for touch so he knew that Merlin was there.

He knew his longing was quickly turning into something that he knew he couldn't allow himself to feel :

Love.

He buried it deep within himself. He allowed himself momentary touches, secret glances, and nightly fantasies. But nothing more.

He couldn't allow it. Wouldn't allow it. But he wanted it. He dreamed of it every night. fantasized about it every night. And, he wanted nothing more than to make it reality.

So why was he hesitating now?

Merlin looked up at him, confused and his mouth agape. Arthur stood frozen, his hand wrapped around Merlin's thin wrist.

"Arthur?"

Gulping, Arthur tightened his hold and threw out his apprehension.

"I said, I love you, you idiot," Arthur restated, "and if you ever put yourself between me and a sword again," he left his threat open ended

Then, he sealed it with a kiss.

And..his nightly fantasies weren't fantasies anymore.


	4. Starvation

It took six days to find him.

Six, long, grueling days to find him tied up in the middle of a bandit camp to a tree like a common domesticated hunting dog.

And all it took was six days for Merlin to wither away into a bag of skin and bones.

After all the bandits lay dead and the Knights were huffing and sheathing their swords, Merlin merely turned to him with dark, hallowed eyes. His wrists, bound to the tree trunk, were like twigs that were threatening to break in a simple gust. They were raw and inflamed and it ached his heart as he simply saw that Merlin had no more fight left in him.

He didn't bother sliding his sword back into its holder, Arthur tossed it aside as it was worthless compared to what was before him. He ignored his other Knights, knowing that Gwaine, Leon and the others wouldn't spread this around; this moment of weakness. He dropped to his knees beside Merlin, the emaciated man looking at him with emotionless eyes. "A-Arthur?"

"Yes, Love," Arthur whispered, slowly taking the dagger out of his boot, "I'm going to cut you free, okay?"

Merlin's eyes drifted down to the blade before nodding slowly. Arthur hesitantly reached up and sliced through the rope, wincing when Merlin twitched. He gently brought the thin arms forward and with trepidation began peeling the blood soak twine from the wounded wrists. A quiet hiss made him stop. "We'll leave them for Gaius."

"Now..." Merlin quietly argued, his eyes already half-closed and his body sagging, "Please."

Arthur exhaled heavily before nodding sharply once. "Gwaine, get me my waterskin," he called out before turning back to Merlin, "When was the last time you ate?"

"I..." Merlin's brows furrowed, "I'm tired."

"I know, Love," Arthur said soothingly, smashing his anger down for later, "But, do you remember?"

"Dinner?..."

"Dinner? Last night?"

Merlin weakly gestured between he and Arthur.

"Dinner? With me?"

This time, Merlin nodded. Arthur let out a deep breath and chose not to say that Merlin's eating habits since he appointment as Court Sorcerer and Physician a few month ago were shoddy. There would be days between meals and Arthur's unconscious to-do list always had 'check on Merlin' written at the top of it.

"Here,"

A half-filled waterskin was shoved in his face. Arthur grabbed and watched Gwaine walk away without another word from the usually gregarious man. "Is he-"

"He's fine," Arthur answered, "Ready?"

Arthur extended Merlin's arms and poured water upon the dried blood. Setting it aside, Arthur focused back on the gaunt face of his lover. Bruises, split lip and a cut above his right eye covered his face but only one thing stood out. Unheeded want and it was all focused on the waterskin. Grabbing it again, Arthur gently cupped Merlin's chin. "Slowly," he forewarned before tipping it enough for a small, thin stream.

Merlin gulped at it as if this water would save him from death's door. A few seconds later, Arthur withdrew. "You'll get more later," Arthur reassured.

Returning to the rope, Arthur began the tedious task of pulling it off. Merlin jumped and hissed as it tugged at the sore skin. Soon, the two pieces were tossed aside. With a small smile, Arthur cupped Merlin's cheek; trying to ignore the sharpness of the bone, and said, "Let's get you home."


	5. Relaxing

Merlin couldn't keep the chuckle from passing his lips when he heard Arthur grunt when the blunt end of a broadsword impacted harshly with his stomach. He merely smiled when the King sent him a scathing glare. Licking his lips, Merlin leaned back against the large oak, a tome in his hands. He flipped a few pages until he found his spot and began to read about the enthralling world of potions utilizing the healing capabilities of marigolds. It was only a few pages later that a shadow appeared.

Glancing up, Merlin raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Arthur shook his head and merely laid down, his head pillowed on Merlin's left thigh. Merlin smiled and set aside his book. "Relaxing, sire?"

Arthur smirked and reached to grab the book. "Marigolds, Merlin?"

"They have healing abilities," Merlin defended, his eyes narrowing.

"Are you sure, or do you think they just look pretty?" Taunted Arthur, the book being gently tossed aside.

Merlin rolled his eyes but didn't answer. After a few seconds of silence, his fingers began to weave through Arthur's blond strands. "You're sweaty."

"Yes, Merlin, for that is what happens when one puts in physical labor."

"Arse."

Arthur chuckled before sobering, his head turning so he could watch the knights practice. "What do you think of Sir Matthew?"

"Young," answered Merlin, "But, well-taught. I could see in a few months he could go along on patrols."

"With Gwaine?"

Merlin smirked, "Don't want to torture the lad,"

"Aye," Arthur's eyes flutter shut as Merlin continued to rake his fingers through Arthur's hair.

"We have a council meeting in twenty minutes, Arthur. Don't fall asleep."

Arthur waved his hand but made no movement to get up. Merlin sighed and lean down, his lips gently pecking Arthur's forehead. Arthur's eyes fluttered open. Smirking, Arthur reached up and cupped Merlin's face. "Not there, idiot." He whispered before pulling Merlin's head far enough so their lips melded together.


	6. Death

Merlin followed behind Arthur, the newly appointed King and servant weaving between sympathetic servants and nobles as they made their way through the cobblestone hallways. Merlin let the door shut loudly behind him and watched as Arthur peeled off the large, ornate crown and threw it viciously on to his bed. Sighing, Merlin pushed off the door and gently placed his hands on his shoulders. Maneuvering the King, Merlin led Arthur to sit on the edge of the bed. His hands peeled off the red cape and began pulling off the heavy armor and chainmail. He smiled softly at Arthur before grabbing it and piling it beside the door to be polished later. Turning, he found Arthur in his usual spot in front of the window that overlooked Camelot.

Merlin frowned before hesitantly making his way over. "Arthur, you should get ready for bed."

"Were you happy?"

Merlin recoiled in shock, "What?"

Arthur turned and looked at Merlin, "Were you happy?" He repeated, "When my father died,"

Merlin sighed, his eyes drifting downwards. He took in Arthur's twitching hands and slumped posture. "Sire, you really should-"

"Just answer the damn question!" Demanded Arthur.

"Yes, okay?" Merlin shouted before groaning as he sank onto the bed, "Part of me was happy when Uther passed on. Years of prosecution and my head being on a block of wood for just being what I am. But a large part of me," Merlin took a deep breath and stood in front of Arthur, his fingers entwining with Arthur's, "A larger part of me weeps because he was your father, and that is someone you can never get back. I am sad that you are hurting and I want to be there for you, even if I didn't like him; because, he was your father."

Arthur sighed, "I see."

Merlin let out a deep exhale, "Arthur-"

"No," Arthur shook his head before lightly pecking Merlin's forehead, "I thank you for your honesty. I'm not blind to the fact that many citizens disliked my father's ruling style, especially to those with magic."

"But he was your father," Merlin whispered, "and you love him."

"I do," Arthur whispered, "I remember days of laughter and play when I was a lad. Then came princehood, and even though he was hard and expected perfection-"

"He loved you," Merlin finished, "I saw that whenever you were hurt or whenever you came out on top of something. You two...had a difficult relationship; but, no one can deny that you loved each other."

"But I hated him at times," confessed Arthur, "All the sorcerers that he killed, every village he denied help to. Every time he lit the prye...I envisioned you; and so much loathing would fill me. I wanted him to die, to step down so I could begin righting his wrongs."

"And you will," Merlin reassured, "but Arthur, your father's death has nothing to do with you."

"I ordered you and Gaius to heal him, Merlin!" Shouted Arthur, the young King wrenching from Merlin's hold and began pacing, "I shouldn't have done it."

'Your father would've died anyways then," Merlin reasoned, "and no one knew of the amulet."

"Still-"

"Still nothing Arthur!" Merlin yelled before taking another deep breath, "Arthur. You're not the reason why your father died. It was simply his time. Now, please, it's late, Arthur and you have a meeting about your coronation early in the morning."

Arthur nodded and allowed Merlin to strip him before crawling into bed. Reaching out, Arthur curled his fingers around Merlin's wrist, "Stay?"

Merlin smiled, "If I must," he taunted.

Chuckling, Arthur released Merlin so the lithe man could undress to his underclothes. He shuffled aside so Merlin could slip in. Pulling him close, Arthur buried his nose into Merlin's hair and inhaled sharply. "...You need a bath,"

Merlin glanced over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed slightly, "Go to bed, prat."


	7. Nightmare

Blood seeped through his fingers. It was if it was taunting him, telling him that he was unable to save his lover. Soft gasps seemed to drown out the battle around them and everything seemed to be honed in on the man in his arms. Suddenly, Merlin's body bowed as if it was fighting to cling to the last stand of life it had. Tears streams down his face and he knew it was improper to be weeping on the battlefield; but this wasn't just another knight or squire. This man was the first one not to see the crown and the first one to finally break through the wall around his heart. And now, he was losing him. Leaning down, Arthur placed his forehead against his lover's. He pleaded for him to hold on, to fight just a bit longer.

But, that was when he realized that Merlin wasn't breathing anymore.

(*)

The chambers were a shock to his system. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and his breathing seemed to be out of his grasp. Flashes of the nightmare flashed to life and he wiped his head around. A broken sob left his lips when he saw Merlin, curled up on his side, sleeping peacefully. With a shaking hand, he placed it on Merlin's chest and felt the constant, strong thump of the warlock's heart.

"A-arthur?" Yawning, Merlin opened his eyes, "What are you doi-Arthur, what's wrong

Arthur curled his lips as Merlin sat up, "I-I'm fine."

Merlin smiled sadly and wiped his thumb against Arthur's cheek, "Because Kings cry when they're fine, is that something that every royal does?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "It was just a nightmare, nothing more."

"Do you want to talk about it. Gaius says it helps."

Arthur shook his head and laid back down with Merlin wrapped tightly in his arms. "I'm fine," Merlin whispered, "I'm alive and I'm fine."

Arthur smiled, his face buried into the black mop Merlin called hair, and let the steady beat of Merlin's hearts lull him to a peaceful sleep.


	8. Wedding Ceremony

It was unorthodox but as the grand doors eased open he couldn't find a reason to care. He stood in his usual armor, chainmail, and Camelot cape; his ornate crown nestled on top of his brow. He looked like he did whenever he had to rush into battle or training with the Knights.

But Merlin, one look and Arthur knew that Gwen got her claws into him. His lithe frame was dressed in lavish cloths that were only fit for royalty. A black tunic and breeches were draped with a bright white robe that was embellished with silver. But even in the beautiful clothing, Arthur could only focus on the large, nervous smile on Merlin's face.

He didn't wait for Merlin to reach the alter before reaching out to him and entwining their fingers together. Smiling, the two turned towards Geoffrey.

"Citizens of Camelot and beloved guests, we are here today…"


	9. Winter

Merlin smiled as he snuggled closer to Arthur, the blond chuckling, "Comfortable?"

Smiling, Merlin peered up from Arthur's chest, "Maybe."

Arthur rolled his eyes as he looked back up at the canopy of his bed, his fingers ghosting over the knobs of Merlin's spine. "We're supposed to be in the council room in half a candlemark."

Groaning, Merlin tucked his feet underneath Arthur's caves, "But, its winter."

"Yes Merlin, it comes every year. I don't see how it's a surprise to you every year," drawled Arthur, "And I don't see how you always forget to get your boots relined every, single, year."

"I just…hate winter." Mumbled Merlin.

"Maybe because you're never ready for it,"

"Details," muttered Merlin, "Do we have to get out of bed?"

"We're Kings, _Mer-_lin," Arthur retorted, "We have duties."

"But, as Kings, can't we just…proclaim today as stay-in-bed day?"

Arthur smiled, "No, idiot we can't. Come on."

Groaning, Merlin allowed Arthur to haul him up to a sitting position "But Arthur…it's cold!"

Arthur grinned and pecked Merlin on the cheek, "Welcome to Winter, Love."


	10. Coming Out

**Slight AU as in Morgana has been redeemed, and thus, Mordred never turned evil.**

* * *

****

Trepidation swam through him as he entered the council room. The knights were sitting in their usual spots around the round table. Gwaine was laughing loudly with Arthur, while Lancelot shook his head. He could only guess what was so funny between the two that would make the loyal and honorable man disappointed. On second thought, maybe he didn't want to.

He smoothed his black cloak before sliding into his seat beside Arthur. The blond man sent him a smile before turning back towards Gwaine, the man describing a bar maid in explicit detail to the King. Merlin restrained himself from hiding his face; although, he could feel his cheeks redden. Licking his lips, Merlin reached forward and took a sip from the goblet of water as the last two members of the round table sauntered in. Guinevere sent him a small wave before she nestled beside her husband, Lancelot. Morgana on the other hand merely nodded towards him before sitting across from him. The young woman held her head high although many still looked at her in scorn from the years of destruction she gave Camelot even though both the King and the Court Sorcerer stated publicly that she wasn't in total control of her actions.

"Glad for you to join us," Arthur stated, smirking at his half-sister.

Morgana smiled and swept her ebony hair over her shoulder, "You should know it takes time for a Lady to prepare, Arthur. Now, why the early meeting?"

Arthur grinned and stood up, "I wish to make an announcement. I have found a consort for me to court and wed one day."

"I'm surprised the old coots didn't get to you earlier," Gwaine snorted.

Arthur sighed, "Yes, the men from father's reign can be a bit... overwhelming."

"So, who is it, brother?" Morgana inquired, a small quirk of her lips divulging that she probably already knew.

Arthur 's grin returned as he looked at his council. Everyone's eyes were looking at him, awaiting the news for who would get the cherished spot of ruling Camelot along side King Arthur. "The one that I chose to rule along side me is one that has been doing so for years already. They have stood aside and allowed others to take the credit. They bore wounds that should never have been placed upon their body, and has shouldered responsibilities that should've never graced his mind. And more importantly, they have stuck with us even if they never was granted the status they should have and they have shown Camelot that magic isn't all bad, especially if it comes in the form of a lanky idiot that is Merlin."

"...I'm not that lanky, prat." came the muttered response.

Leaning forward, Gwaine frowned. The man rubbed his cheek before leaning back, "Oi, Twinkle Fingers...does that mean we have to call you King Merlin now?"

Merlin chuckled, "Is that the only thing you have to say?"

"Darling," Morgana started, "If you think that this would come to a shock to us, you are wrongly mistaken."

Arthur rolled his eyes as he settled back into his seat, "Yes, I'm sure the seer could've seen it from a league away."

"Oh, I didn't need my powers to see that." Morgana said, waving a hand.

"That, and you apparently don't know any silencing charms," coughed Mordred, a sheepish smile on his face.

Merlin groaned and hid his face, "You're supposed to be my student. You can't speak ill of me."

Gwaine rolled his eyes, "You screamed so loud, we thought Arthur finally had enough and killed you."

Merlin's eyes widened, "Okay, we're done. Arthur, what do we have to speak about today? Grain estimates? Anything? Please."

Lancelot laughed, "Hush, Merlin. We're glad. We can't see a better person to rule Camelot alongside Arthur."

"And you were worried." muttered Arthur.

"...Shut up, prat."


	11. Studies

"He's injured," Merlin whispered, standing up from his seat, "What do you mean he's injured!?" shouted Merlin as he made his way out of his chambers.

"I'm not quite sure of the extent, Lord Merlin," the meek servant answered as she followed behind the hurried Court Sorcerer, "Sir Leon merely requested that I tell you."

Merlin gritted his teeth, "Thank you. You're dismissed."

He quickly trotted down the stairs and didn't bother with knocking before he threw opened the Court Physician's chamber door. "Arthur-"

The blond King was smirking as he sat on the edge of a bed, "Yes, Merlin?"

Merlin stumbled into the room, "You're...fine?"

"A simple small cut that required a few stitches, my Lord," Matthew, the new Court Physician after Gaius retired, "Nothing to fret about."

Merlin chuckled in relief, "I thought your big head was finally cut off. Thank you, Matthew. I know Arthur's not always the best patient."

"I was fine," snorted Arthur as he shrugged back on his tunic, "And only you would think a cut on an arm would make you petrified for my life."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "More like angry that you interrupted my studies, to which, I will now be resuming."

Arthur laughed and reached to grab Merlin's wrist, "What? No welcome home?"

"You were only gone for a few candlemarks," Merlin whispered before leaning down to peck Arthur's lips, "But I guess welcome home, you egotistical prat."

"You're free to leave, Sire." Matthew said, a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Matthew," Arthur replied, sliding off the table, "To your studies, Merlin?"

Merlin snickered, "Yes, my studies."


	12. Hands

Merlin leaned back in his uncomfortable chair, in his uncomfortable clothing, in the midst of an uncomfortable feast. A new delegate from the Northern village Marclin made their way to the citadel to plead fealty to him and Arthur after their village recently came into Camelot's control. Licking his lips, Merlin forced a smile on his lips as Altera, Marclin's best entertainer, came forward, a smile on her painted lips. Cupping her hands together, the young woman began singing languidly. The beautiful song danced around them, a soft smile on everyone lips.

Merlin forced one upon his face. Song and dance weren't exactly his favorite thing, especially after a long day teaching new battle mages in the wonders of magic and praying to every deity he knew that they won't burn down the surrounding forest with the offensive magic he's been teaching them. Sighing, he looked down and treaded his fingers with Arthur's, his slim ones fitting perfectly along with Arthur's slightly calloused ones. He smiled softly at Arthur, the blond raising an eyebrow before turning back towards Altera. The woman was nearing the climax of the song from the way her voice was getting louder. Glancing back down, Merlin stretched out his fingers and gently flipped over Arthur's hand. He traced the lines in the hand with his index finger. He couldn't help but giggle when Arthur twitched. He made his way down Arthur's fingers. Tweaking them, coaxing over the callouses that were built over years of swordsmanship and simply lifting them and putting them back down.

"Are you having fun, Love?" Arthur murmured, using a goblet of wine to cover his words.

Merlin smirked and leaned into Arthur, his fingers entwining with Arthur's once more, "Yeah, I am."


	13. Journal

A large grin was on the King of Camelot's face as he laughed loudly. His feet were on his desk as he lounged back and read the worn journal in his hands. Sloppy, slanted handwriting filled the parchment and the words filled the King's heart with joy and warmth.

'_That damn prat couldn't see magic if it smacked him straight in the bloody face,' _he read, '_and I swear if there was one ill-intended magical being within a 100 leagues of him, they would hone in on him; although, his stepmother being a troll, that is a new one. Wish the prat would listen to me for once though, it's not like I would call the Queen, or whatever she was, a troll out of spite. I would like to keep my head, you know? But, Arthur did believe me when I said I didn't ste-"_

****"Arthur…What-"

Arthur's head shot up, his eyes wide, "Merlin, love,-"

The warlock's eyes narrowed, "Is that my journal? What bloody right do you think you have to read my personal musings?"

"I am the King of Camelot," Arthur retorted as he stood, the leather bound book in his hand, "I can read whatever I choose to,"

""I'm the King,"" mocked Merlin, his hands on his hips, "Yeah, well, since I married your arse, I am as well. And out of loyalty, you shouldn't have been snooping you prat!"

"But, it's so adorable on how you pined for me as a lad. Wanting me, dreaming-"

"Arthur Pendragon!" Merlin shouted, his face red, "Quiet yourself before I do so for you, and hand over my journal, now."

"You sound nothing more than an adolescent girl in these pages, Merlin." Arthur said, smirking, "I mean, "_He values my words from time to time, and when he does, I can't help but feel as if maybe one day we can overlook the boundary between servant-and-master," _I doubt Gwen has written such trivial in her musings."

"Arthur, I swear to all the Gods I pray to, if you don't hand over the book down, I will make you."

Arthur smiled and inched towards the doors before throwing them open, "You'll have to catch me first, Love." He said before running away, ignoring the raging warlock behind him as he sprinted down the barren hallways.


	14. Sneezes

Merlin's head whipped to the left, a soft, quiet sneeze muffled by his inner elbow. Blinking a few times, Merlin slowly pulled away and found that every eye was honed in on him. Licking his lips, Merlin twitched his nose then waved his hand, "Grain reports, Leon?"

The older knight blinked before straightening the parchment in his hands and continued his report on the total of grain in the Western portion of the kingdom. Merlin rubbed his nose absentmindedly as the council meeting shifted from Leon to Gwaine. He felt a hand wrap around his and gently brought his hand and settled it on the arm of his chair. Smiling sheepishly, Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand before returning his attention back to the meeting.

* * *

"You need to focus on your power, Marian." Lectured Merlin, "It doesn't come from the words, they're merely there for focus not for-" the Court Sorcerer broke off when a trio of sneezes came out of nowhere, "Gods around…anyways, your innate power is more than enough to do this."

"Lord Merlin?"

Sniffing a little, Merlin peered down at the young seer, "Yes, Emily?"

"Are you sick, Lord Merlin?"

Merlin laughed and rubbed Emily's dirty blond curls, "No, Child, I'm fine. Now, hurry off. Your Ma is calling; class is over."

"Bye Lord Merlin!" Emily called out before sprinting away, the young six-year-old sprinting off back to her mother.

Merlin chuckled before bringing his dark blue cloak closer as a chill ran down his spine suddenly. Shaking his head, he began heading back towards the citadel. He waved and nodded to the serfs that acknowledged him, a few of his older students walking beside him for a few seconds to ask a question. He bid Allan, an older defensive specialist, farewell before heading into the castle. He trotted up the stairs and opened his chamber doors and fell onto the large bed; a groan leaving his lips once his body hit the soft, plush padding.

"Once again Merlin, you walk into the wrong chambers."

Lifting his head, Merlin blinked and took in the smirking King nestled at his desk, a packet of parchment in his hand. Smirking, Merlin answered, "Not like I don't sleep in this bed every night anyways."

Arthur shrugged and stood. He gently sat down beside his lover and ran his fingers through the thick, black hair. "Don't you have kids to be teaching?"

"Not for a few more candlemarks," Merlin mumbled, "The little ones are gone."

Arthur hummed, "Don't forget to look over that policy that Mercia is going to try to pass for their sorcerers."

"The possible slavery one?" Merlin sighed and sat up, "Yeah, I'll…um…look after that now." Merlin's nose twitched before he twisted around and sneezed loudly.

"Bless," Arthur whispered, "Don't tell me you're getting sick."

"No, I'm fine," Merlin said, waving his hand, "Just some stupid sneezes, no sickness here."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "Go look over that policy, teach your sorcerers, then get in bed. We'll have dinner in here tonight."

Merlin nodded and stood. Leaning, he pecked Arthur's cheek, "See you in a few candlemarks."

"Just…be careful, love. No need to hear that you got knocked out by your students, again."

"Its was one time, you prat." Merlin stated before sticking his tongue out before slipping out of the chambers.

* * *

"You have a fever," Arthur mumbled, still half-asleep a few days later.

Merlin grumbled before coughing slightly, his head still pillowed on Arthur's chest, "A little one. I'll…" he paused as another series of coughs erupted from his chest, "I'll take one of Gaius's tonics and I'll be fine."

"No," Arthur sighed, "Gaius will make you lie in bed anyways. I'll call for one of the servants to bring you the tonic. Then, you'll lay in bed, work on some delegation, and relax."

Merlin snorted, "Relax. I have three groups today-"

"Which will be canceled."

"It's a small fever," Merlin said, throwing the blanket from his body, "Tonic, then everyday activity. If it continues for a day or two, then I will take it easy. And, hush Arthur, and, I was the physician's assistant, not you. I know what I'm doing."

Arthur sighed before throwing his hands up, "I have to go train my knights. You do what ever you want to do, like you always do." He said before stomping out of the chambers.

Merlin frowned and kneaded his forehead before starting his day.

* * *

Sighing, Merlin tried to not focus on the migraine that was pounding in his head or the irritation in his throat. "Richard, get back down here! You need to focus on weight. Will yourself down!" Merlin shouted, the young man a few leagues above him, "Slowly!"

Turning, he looked at Mary, a young, fiery, red-head, "Breath in deeply," he instructed, miming it only to double over coughing, "As I was saying, breath in deeply. Feel it in the pit of your stomach. Now, slowly breath it out. Repeat. Calm yourself. Focus back on the vision, you had. See it. Feel it." Merlin sighed, a cough threatening to come out again, "Relive it. Now, continue your breathing, I'm going to see if I can get Richard down."

"I'm down, sir."

"Oh! You…You are. Um, now, when levitating…make sure you can control it first, aye?" Merlin said, slapping the young man on the shoulder, "And, um…"

"Sir, you don't look too good."

Merlin licked his lips and wavered slightly, "The lesson is done. Canceled tomorrow as well. If you see the," Merlin shook his head as a sharp pain went through his body, "If you see then young ones, tell them that its canceled as well."

"Sir, let me-"

"No, I can manage to my chambers without an aid. Go Richard, and no more levitation until I can help you control it."

Richard softly chuckled, "Yes, sir."

Merlin nodded and patted the young man on the shoulder before slowly making his way back to the citadel. He eased his way into Arthur's chambers and sat down on the bed. He wordlessly took his boots off, conscious of his lover sitting at the desk and peeled off his belt and tunic before sliding into bed. A deep chuckle made Merlin sigh and push his face into the pillow, "Don't even-"

"You're sick."

Merlin coughed weakly, "Really?" he croaked, "And here I thought I was healthy as your damn horse."

Arthur laughed and Merlin felt the bed dip before arms wrapped around his waist, "Luckily, I'm done for the day, which means-"

"You can take care of me?" Merlin mumbled, turning and resting his head on Arthur's chest.

Arthur smiled and ran his fingertips through Merlin's hair, "Yeah, I can take care of you, love."


	15. Holding Hands

They didn't do it with a passionate kiss or some grand gesture. It was subtle like Merlin, and, not corny and publicly romantic which Arthur simply loathed. They both knew there were rumors going around and that it wouldn't come to a shocking surprise.

But it didn't stop the collective inhale from the crowd as the Court Sorcerer and the King of Camelot walked in holding hands.


End file.
